The Metarex Return
by kmanke8231
Summary: The Metarex have come back and are better than ever. But so is the Sonic team. When the fighting comes close to home base. Will Sonic and team defeat the Metarex? Or will they need more help? And will the new help come from sonic's memory? Rated K for fighting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Metarex had been defeated but his son was still alive. His son built up the empire of robots again and came back taking all the planet eggs back, just like his father. Sonic and the gang fought his son and had the same but improved ship. Tails made a portable teleporting machine that brought back Chris and could do it over and over again. They found a girl on a desolate planet that was one of Cosmo's children. Her name was Nova. Tail's, of course, adopted her and they continued fighting dark oak's son.

His name… is Gloomy Oak.

And soon they would arrive on Sonic's home planet Mobious.

To be continued…

Hi please read and review.

Sorry if any misspellings.


	2. Tail's Machine and Inside Sonic's Head

Rotor was making another machine. Bunnie was practicing using her robot limbs. Sally was finding rising threat levels on the horizon. Antoine was practicing his sword techniques. Nicole was analyzing the surrounding area for fleets. It had been a year since sonic and his friends left knothole. They haven't even heard from Robotnik. Then NICOLE saw a giant blinding flash and as soon as it dimmered down she then saw a great big ship on its side right in front of her. She heard some groans coming from the ship so she investigated. What she found was shocking. The Sonic Team, Amy, Cream, a plant girl, and an Overlander were right in front of her. She heard a second crash outside and seen another ship but with Robotnik's seal on it. She sent a message to Sally and waited for her team to come. While she was waiting another fleet of ships came from the sky. Some of the sonic team have woken up and were working on the controls of the ship. They included Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic was standing inside of a big cannon, Knuckles talking to the Master Emerald, and Tails was locking onto the fleet. They didn't even notice her! She watched as a screen came up of sonic spinning in a ball. Tails yelled "Sonic power cannon activate" and sonic came shooting out of the cannon; music playing behind him. He destroyed two ships and landed on the third and final ship. He spin dashed through this one to and landed on the ground, panting and on one knee. What they didn't notice was the whole main knothole team was behind them? Sonic got up from one knee and turned around. He was quite surprised.

"Guys" he said his voice sounded surprised.

"Sonic" they exclaimed at the same time. Knuckles and tails came out and surprised them more. Then even more came out the ships till finally the 2 overlanders, a young plant girl, and 2 robots came out.

"Dr. Robotnik he iz back" Antoine said.

"Get him" Sally said.

"Hold it" sonic said, while he was standing in front of Eggman and the 2 trembling robots.

"Sonic what are you doing" Sally asked.

"Dr. Eggman has been helping us fight the Metarex" Sonic exclaimed, anger in his voice.

"Who are these Metarex and Eggman you speak of" Antoine asked.

"I'll explain to you later" Sonic said "And Eggman is Robuttnic".

"Come on Chris, I'll show you around" Sonic said to the smaller overlander.

"Wait. Sonic can you please explain where you were the past year" NICOLE asked.

"Sure but it would take to long." Sonic said. The knothole fighters were disappointed. "But…"They all looked up hoping, praying that he would tell them."TAILS" Sonic yelled. "What do you need sonic?" Tails asked. "Can you build a machine that can show other people memories" Sonic asked. "Yeah, actually I have one in the shop now it just needs to be tested. Why do you ask?" Tail's said.

"Because these guys need an update on what has happened in the past year." Sonic said.

"Yeah but they would have to go and tour your mind of course you would be there but not in physical form. We also couldn't control what memories we go to." Tails said.

"O.K. you guys can go in but you have to take off your shoes before you go into my mind." Sonic said.

"Fine" They said all at the same time again.

"Did I miss everyone get their minds melded."Sonic asked.

10 minutes and two plane rides later…

They got some more people from knothole as well as the future (by sending a letter, left it under a rock, and then 3 seconds later a giant light came from behind and there stood silver and blaze)

They people from knothole included Rotor, Bunnie, Sally, Mina, Elias, NICOLE, and Fiona.

"O.K. Sonic lay down on this table and sleep" Tails said.

"Fine" Sonic said.

"Everyone into my machine," Tails said "Before he goes to sleep. But someone stay back with sonic and Eggman since he can't fit in the machine"

"How about… Bunnie" Tails said.

"Meh why" Bunnie asked.

"Because if he starts to wake up we might be in the middle of a memory and then you can help him continue to sleep." Tails said.

"What about Eggman" Bunnie asked.

"Yeh, watch him to. Besides do you trust him to be in the same room as sonic, let alone help him sleep." Tail's said.

"Yeah but… how about Yeh" Bunnie asked.

"Fine, but could you bring this video camera" Tails asked.

"Why, what so special about this camera" Bunnie asked.

"It'll give me live feed as you travel his mind" Tails said.

"Oh…" Bunnie said climbing into the capsule.

"O.K. Sonic you almost asleep" Tails asked.

"Hum" Sonic said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tails said.

Everyone in the capsule suddenly disappeared.

"Guess he's asleep. Now let see the footage" Tails said.

Inside Sonic's mind…

"Wow" everyone muttered.

"Great, just great how are we supposed to find the memories of the Metarex and of the Meterex" Knuckles said, aggravated. Inside Sonic's mind they found a giant library kind of place. Where he had 3 computers in one corner, had memories in books on shelves, and file cabinets (not labeled).

"I may be of assistance" a voice said from behind them.

They all jumped (except shadow, who sensed another presence) and turned around. They saw a guy behind the desk and he looked exactly like sonic.

"Yeah do you know where the memories of the Metarex are" Sally asked.

"Sure right this way" the guy said showing them to a giant bookshelf that reached to the ceiling.

"Wow he sure has a lot of memories" Chris commented.

"Yes, every time he went to battle every time -or he did something- he kept it as a memory" the guy said.

"By the way what should we call you inside your head?" Chris asked.

"Just call me… the memory finder"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story sonic is Sega's**

**Sorry about last time I didn't put a disclaimer last time but its here now!**

**There may be a coincidence coming up, so those who don't like coincidences or is a disbeliever in coincidences please no negative reviews.**


End file.
